Linger
by let.it.LINGER
Summary: Hogwarts before Harry Potter. 3 young men, 3 young women. More than one betrayal of trust. More than one death will occur. Focussed on RLOC.
1. The Entrance of the Great Big Prat

**The Entrance of the Great Big Prat.**

Disclaimer: I own the plot and my made-up characters.

Short chapter alert!

* * *

"I swear to god, the next time he asks me out, I'll hex him into oblivion!" Red-headed Lily Evans stormed into the dormitory she shared with her 2 best friends.

"That's like, the hundredth time you've sworn that oath," Kristie commented dryly. "When are you ever going to actually carry that out?"

"Well, I said the next time, didn't I? Right, Sam? Sam?" Lily waved a hand in front of Sam's face.

"She's dreaming of Remus Lupin again," groaned Kristie.

"Remus? Oh hi Lily!" Sam grinned as though nothing had happened.

"Hi Sam. Were you thinking about Remmy boy again?" teased the laughing Lily.

"No. No. NO. One hundred percent not. I was not thinking about Remus," Sam protested as her roommates closed in on her. Her fingers were crossed behind her back of course.

* * *

Remus couldn't help but stare at Samantha Syracuse across the library. He admired the way her short black hair tended to cover her deep brown eyes and how she would impatiently tuck the offending lock back behind her ear. He felt like a sick-minded person, staring at her like that.

Then she looked up and her eyes met his startled ones. He immediately ducked and pretended to scribble on the empty parchment that lay in front of him.

When he next dared to look back up, he saw that Lily Evans and Kristie Farrell had joined her. And that all three were staring at him. Gulping, he made to leave when trumpets sounded.

Looking around, he nearly had a heart attack as he saw the one and only James Potter entering the library with Sirius Black trumpeting ahead of him.

Even as Madam Pince made her way through the throng of laughing students, the duo stopped in front of the girls' table.

"Announcing James Potter the Great!" Sirius yelled.

At that, James knelt in front of Lily, who had turned white.

"Fair Lily, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" James asked the stricken girl, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Amazingly, Lily had kept her composure. She said very quietly, very mockingly, "James Potter the Great? HA. The Great Big Prat, more like."

Then she walked off, her wand clenched in her fist. James made to follow her but Kristie and Samantha glared at him so fiercely that he stayed where he was.

Madam Pince had finally pushed herself to the scene of the 'crime'. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!" she screeched at the silent audience.

Remus wanted to stay, but as he saw the enraged librarian haul the two miscreants off by their ears in the direction of Dumbledore's office while berating them soundly, he sighed and picked up the dropped trumpet and made his way back to the dormitory alone.

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot did that right in front of the whole library! What an annoying piece of garbage! James Potter, I will get you for all of this!" Lily continued to rant all the way back.

Kristie and Sam shared looks and shrugged. After all, ranting was Lily's own way of lowering her blood pressure.

"Announcing the entrance of James Potter, the GREAT BIG PRAT! I hate him, I hate him!" Lily's voice came ringing down the stairs.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Chapter 2's also up already. READ&REVIEW.

&THANKYOU.


	2. Scribbles

**Scribbles.**

Disclaimer: I own the plot and my made-up characters. The rest belong to J.K.Rowling, who's working hard on the final book.

Shorter chapter alert! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Another day at the library, another round of staring. She always tried to catch him at it, but he'd always seem to guess her mind. 

Sam looked at Remus, and there he was, scribbling for the umpteenth time. She thought whether to confront him or not. Snorting lightly at her indecisiveness, she herself scribbled a message on a spare bit of parchment and threw it at his head.

Remus felt a light something knock against his head and looked up to see a bit of parchment rolled in a ball.

It read:

_Remus, for god's sake stop turning away. Friends?_

_Sam._

Remus let the grin out. Scribbling again, he tossed the parchment back.

Sam giggled at the childish way of communication and opened the crumpled ball.

_Haha, sorry about that. Friends. Want to get something to eat?_

_R._

Sam raised an eyebrow.

_Wow, that's rather bold. Okay, but how and where? It's like, late?_

_Sam._

_Sorry, James and Sirius. Their way of talk rubs off. I do know the kitchens rather well you know. Meet me outside in five?_

_R._

_Sure._

_Sam.

* * *

_

Sam looked on, bemused, as Remus emerged from nowhere with a basket full of food.

"You're a magician right? How did you get that?" she questioned him. 

Remus chuckled and replied, "I went to the kitchens, that's all."

Sam laughed and punched him in the arm. "Oh!" she exclaimed, then took out a small piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled something, using Remus's back as a backing.

"What's that?" Remus asked when she kept the items.

"Hmm? Oh, they're nothing much. I just get these interesting thoughts sometimes and I have to write them down before I forget. I seem to have short term memory loss, according to Lily and Kristie." Sam's cheerful smile blinded Remus, who smiled goofily back.

And walked right into a stone pillar.

"Remus, oh my goodness, are you hurt?"

"Samantha, I just walked into a pillar made of hard solid stone! What do you think?" Remus groaned, the basket of food still in his hand.

"Sorry, here, I'll help you get up, grouchy-pants," Sam yanked Remus onto his feet.

"Thanks Samantha," Remus muttered as she handed him his dropped book and quill.

Sam winced and tapped Remus on his shoulder. "For the record, call me Sam. Samantha sounds so old and not me. Sam, not Samantha, got it?"

His goofy smile made her laugh again.

* * *

Again, tell me whether you like it or not.

READ&REVIEW.

&THANKYOU.

P.S. What does the X in X'mas stand for?


End file.
